Merry Christmas
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone. I couldn't let this day go by without a Jarbie Christmas. I hope you like it and continue to leave reviews, comments and suggestions.


**I had been thinking about writing a Christmas chapter and the deleted scene from Season 2 sealed the deal for me. I hope you enjoy this bit of Jarbie fluff.**

Everyone had said their good-bye's and drifted out into the snowy night with hugs, kisses and Merry Christmas's. Barbie stood at the door of their home, his arm around Julia's waist. He was relieved to see them all leave...not that he didn't enjoy seeing them...not that he wasn't happy to share Christmas with his closest friends...but he was ready to be alone with Julia. Julia...his soon to be wife, his ultimate friend and lover, the one he still feels he doesn't deserve but is ecstatic that she continues to be in his life.

He felt Julia turn, her arms looping around his neck. "Our first Christmas together. I can't believe how normal that sounds. I can't believe how happy I am...here, with you." She felt his arms pull her closer as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips briefly before moving to her neck and finally resting beneath her ear. He breathed her in, moving his lips in tantalizing circles. When he heard that half giggle, half sigh, he could only smile at how easily they fit, how they could read each other so perfectly, not only in love but in every aspect of their relationship.

"Julia..." he murmured... "I love normal and I love you. I want all of my tomorrows to be with you." His heart skipped a beat as she whispered in his ear. "Me too." No one had ever made him feel like this, like he was the only one that matters, the one she loves, the one she wants, the one she will ever be loyal to.

"Come on" He clasped her hand and tugged her gently into the family room, turning off the lamps and overheads along the way. Soft shadows were cast by the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree and the glow from the fireplace. They settled on the sectional...the chaise side, their favorite spot. Barbie tucked her into his side, both arms holding her close while Julia rested her hand against his chest, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Barbie, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm, sure baby. You can ask me anything." His words were spoken softly almost lost as he was preoccupied with the scent of her fiery red curls...curls that evoked thoughts of fall and burning leaves but carried the fragrance of summer blooms, glowing sunsets and warm, sensuous nights.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Her words were light and teasing but with a hint of insecurity that Barbie easily noticed.

He chuckled before he answered. "That's kind of personal question, Ms Shumway."

"I know and you don't have to answer. I was just...curious."

She felt her chin being gently tilted so that she was looking into a pair of intense blue eyes. Her breath caught as it often did at the sight. His eyes mesmerized her, made her heart stutter and her knees weak.

"I _will_ answer you. The first time I fell in love I was 15 and her name was Tammy Sue Baxter. She was a cheerleader...blonde...nice body...flirtatious eyes and at the time, I thought we would be together forever."

"What happened?"

Barbie grinned ruefully before pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. "The star quarterback happened. It seems that the only reason she was interested in me was to meet Bobby. I was only a lowly tight end and Tammy wanted more than that. Gotta say, she broke my heart."

Julia's eyes clouded at his words, concern etched in her gaze. "I'm sorry... that had to be tough. First loves are hard to get over, especially when you find out the love was one-sided. Did it take you a long time to get over it?"

"Mmmhmm... it did but I've fallen in love many, many times since then."

"You have?" Julia tried not to look stunned at this revelation but she couldn't stop the confusion from showing in her expression.

"Yes, I have... always with you. I fall in love with you every time you walk into a room, every time I kiss you, every time we make love, every time I fall asleep with you in my arms and every time I wake up to see your face."

Julia's soft, slow smile lit up her face. Her lips parted as she leaned in for a kiss... a slow, thoughtful, gentle kiss. She took the lead, exploring his mouth tenderly, her heart stuttering to feel his immediate response. She felt his hands move slowly up her back to twine into her hair. She felt him deepen their kiss, pulling her even closer.

She felt his lips move to her neck, his breath hot against her sensitive skin. She felt his fingers trace the neckline of her sweater, deliberately moving to the buttons, tracing them down to the hem before moving back up to slowly begin undoing them.

"Have you ever made love under a Christmas tree?" His words were a mere whisper beneath her ear.

Julia was focused on his hands, her senses reeling from his gentle touch. "I have a feeling I'm about to find out" she breathed... "it will be a first for me."

"It will be a first for me too...I've never made love to royalty before."

"What...?" Julia was confused but not sure if it was his words or the fact that she was quite likely beyond rational thought.

"Merry Christmas... Butterfly Queen."

Julia smiled softly that he remembered her long ago comment. "Merry Christmas Barbie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments - they truly make my day. A special thank you &amp; Merry Christmas to Munyo, Yas-M and Skyler Mist. Your encouragement keeps me writing even when I get discouraged. <strong>


End file.
